I Miss You
by stefan-thewonderboy
Summary: The Mudblood and the Ferret share a forbidden love while the wizarding world crumbles around them. Rated R for violence, sex, adult themes, rape, etc. RR!


I Miss You

_sundaym0rning_

**HGDM**

* * *

Hermione Granger pressed her hands against her swollen belly as a sharp pain coursed through her abdomen. She fell onto the couch, crying out in pain. Draco heard this, and fled from the dinner table into the library.

Ever since Harry had been killed in the war, she had barely spoken to him anymore. Draco watched as Hermione's stomach grew more and more every day, as the baby that grew within her womb matured, but with that time passing, her energy ebbed away.

She was distant and far away, and rarely smiled. Draco wondered if she would have bothered to keep on living after Harry died if it wasn't for the baby that grew within her.

But when he heard her fearful, surprised cry from inside the library, he knew. He stood up from the chair so fast that it toppled over with a clang, and house-elves rushed in to pick it up, but Draco paid no mind. The young man sped to Hermione, soon seeing her hunched form, already beginning to sweat in panic. He was at her side in an instant. She was leaning into the couch, panting, her eyes open wide in surprise.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, supporting her weight in his.

"Draco...h-help me. Pl—please…it hurts…it hurts so much—" She cried as another contraction hit. She doubled over, rubbing her stomach furiously, tears forming in her eyes. Draco knew that there was nothing he could do, except have the baby delivered. With much effort, he lifted her into his arms, running up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where a king-size, four poster bed was set up. Crossing the marble-floor, a house-elf appeared from inside the bathroom holding a mop.

"GET THE MIDWIFE!" Roared Draco, placing Hermione on the bed, taking off her heavy robe. She panted and instinctively curled her body into a tight sitting position, her head against her chest. The house-elf scampered away in fear, rushing to help. Draco sighed and sat on the side of the bed next to Hermione, watching in awe as her body did its job, all of her muscles hardening as the baby tried to get out. Hermione leaned back into the pillows, holding her stomach in her hands.

She breathed deeply for the time-being, savoring the time she had without contractions. Draco sighed and stared at her actions. She soon noticed his gaze.

"What?" The eighteen-year-old girl asked him. Draco shook his head in embarrassment. Hermione sat up a little more and took his hand in hers, lifting it slowly to the underside of her round belly, taking a deep breath in as the muscles contracted again. Hermione tensed up and Draco turned his entire body toward her, placing his other hand on her belly as well, scared of the process which was taking place, and hoping to comfort her in her current state. Strangely, Hermione took both of his hands against her belly, rubbing them against her in small circles, taking deep practiced breaths. For a moment, she lifted her knees up as if to start pushing, but thought better of it. She soon sank back into her pillows once again, her hair now plastered to her face with tons of sweat. Draco's hands were still cradling her extremely pregnant stomach.

"I love you Hermione Granger," he whispered. Hermione's beautiful smile appeared. She led his hand behind her, and he followed her directions by crawling behind her and sitting there, her back against his chest, his legs around her legs, and her head on his shoulder.

As another contraction, the most painful one yet, took over Hermione; she let out a long strangled cry, trying her best to use her breathing. The breaths were coming in short, shuddery gasps, and he did the only thing that seemed to comfort her. He wrapped his hands around the underside of her belly, rubbing gently, whispering comforting things in her ear. Placing her hands over his on her belly, she felt the movement of the baby inside, afraid of what was to come.

"Why does that feel so good?" Hermione gasped, smiling at him.

"Because I'm incredible," said Draco. Hermione smiled at his cockiness. "And because it's my child that you are giving birth to at this moment, and I want the labor to be as unpainful for you as I can make it," he added in a whisper. Hermione chuckled, but as an incredibly strong contraction hit, she pressed Draco's hands very hard into her belly, as if afraid that she might explode. But it seemed to make her feel better, so he kept right on.

"WHERE IS THE BLOODY MIDWIFE?!" Hermione screamed. Draco was about answer when a woman wearing a very old-fashioned dress scurried into the room, a bag of supplies under her arm. She looked at the couple sweetly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I hope you have been doing alright," she said.

"I AM EXPERIENCING THE WORST BLOODY PAIN IN MY LIFE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN DOING ALRIGHT'?!" Bellowed Hermione, staring at the Midwife in disbelief. "WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU BECAUSE I---"But Hermione was cut off as red hot pain seared through her abdomen and she screamed in agony. Soon she was crying into Draco's shoulder, saying that it was too much, that she couldn't handle it.

"Hermione, you HAVE to handle it. I'm so sorry, I wish on everything that is good that I could take this pain away from you, but I can't. You have to do it on your own. Just know that I am always here to catch you, and I love you," Draco said quietly, then added, "And I love our baby." Hermione smiled weakly at him, and looked up at the nurse expectantly.

"I have to see how far along you are in your labor. Mr. Malfoy, please do whatever you can to comfort her, because this will be a hard couple of hours. Mrs. Malfoy, please open your legs for me." Hermione hesitantly obliged. The nurse poked her head out from under Hermione's nightgown and said, "You are 10 centimeters dilated, which means you're ready to push. Dad, we're going to need a lot of support from you now, because this is the hardest thing you or your wife will ever do." Draco nodded strongly, and Hermione stiffened as the Midwife positioned herself at the end of the bed, and Hermione's legs were placed on two supportive metal foot stands, where they could be spread and out of the way without trouble and too many people in the room. Now, it was all up to Hermione and her baby.

* * *

_Four Hours Later_

* * *

"PUSH, HERMIONE, _PUSH_!" The Midwife screamed desperately, as Hermione released a tortured scream. Draco was now holding her hands in his hands, because it seemed to keep her alive. He made a move to release his aching hands for a moment, but she grasped them harder than ever.

"Draco, if you let go of me…I don't know what I'll do." She said faintly. She looked pale and afraid. She was scared. Something wasn't right…and she knew it. Looking over her shoulder, Draco saw the white sheets stained in blood. He didn't know much about pregnancy and birth, but he knew enough. There wasn't supposed to be that much blood. Hermione was getting weaker every second, and the Midwife looked nervous.

"What's wrong?! Why hasn't the baby been born yet?!" Shouted Draco in worry. The Midwife looked up from her examination and sighed quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy, the baby is breeched, which means its bottom is coming out first when the head should be instead. This can cause complications, and a much more painful labor and birth." Draco just stared at her in confusion. After a pause, she continued.

"I don't want to worry you, but if Hermione doesn't give birth in the next couple of minutes, the baby and Hermione will most definitely die." Draco gasped, pondering what this meant. Hermione and their child, both lost…Draco shuddered, but soon noticed that Hermione was crying.

"No…you have to save…my b-b-baby…PLEASE!" Hermione cried desperately. The Midwife nodded solemnly.

"Alright Hermione, but you have to push, as fast and hard as you can." Hermione nodded, and sat up straight, Draco supporting her, as she pushed as hard as she could. Gasping for breath, but still struggling to push, she could feel tears streaming down her face, the pain enveloping her. Pressure built more every moment, until, a small cry was heard, and the Midwife lifted a small, but crying baby from the bed. Hermione released the breath she was holding, and laughed gently, now crying tears of joy as the nurse placed the nurse in her arms. Hermione was amazed at the creature…it was her son, her life.

Just then, Hermione felt another contraction pulverize her stomach. She whimpered, and the Midwife took the child out of her arms, and into the arms of her assistant, who must have entered later because Hermione hadn't noticed her before. The assistant took the baby to a small table, and began to clean the baby off.

"What's going on? Why does it still hurt?" Hermione cried. The Midwife's head was lost for a moment under Hermione's nightgown, and when she came back into view, she looked distraught.

"Mr. Malfoy! I see another head! You must have twins!" She screamed, placing her hands under the nightgown.

"Hermione, I'm not sure if the baby will live. You must PUSH!" Roared the Midwife. Hermione surrendered to it and pushed harder than she had all night, to save the life of her unborn child, the child she had never known about. The pain wasn't as bad this time, and the baby came quickly. The Midwife lifted a significantly smaller baby from the bed, and Hermione cried out in anguish.

"Is my baby alright? What's happening?" She managed to whisper. Draco soothingly stroked her forehead, trying, but failing to relax her. She just cried and cried, afraid that her baby was lost.

After a moment, the Midwife rushed to the table, and used an instrument that removed phlegm from the baby's throat and lungs and nose. After a few moments, another weaker cry was heard, and Hermione smiled again. Her babies were alright. Draco laughed, amazed at the events of the night. He had two children, and they were both surprisingly alive. The nurse and her assistant carried the two babies to their parents and placed them in Hermione's arms. She chuckled softly as they looked up at her and Draco.

"Say hello to your sons," said the Midwife happily. Draco and Hermione just smiled even bigger, if it was possible. Hermione placed her finger in the bigger one's hands.

"Hello, my two, beautiful boys," she whispered. "Welcome to the world. I will name you Harry." Hermione said to the smaller one. "And you will be called Aiden," Draco said to the larger baby. And with that, a bang of a door being slammed open resounded over the room. Looking up, Hermione saw none other than Lucius Malfoy striding toward her. Draco leapt off the bed to defend them, but Lucius just pushed him out of the way. Eyeing the children greedily, Lucius took a now-crying Aiden from Hermione's arms, and she began to cry for her child, for someone to help her, but weakness overtook her, and she fell despairingly into the shadows.

**Well? Did you like it? HUH? Hehe. I was hyper when I wrote this, but I hope it's good anyway. Leave a review! No flames, please! If you didn't like it, don't review. Unless you have some constructive critisism, which is welcome! :D**

**sundaym0rning**


End file.
